


Так суждено

by Slowsbi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Fantasy, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowsbi/pseuds/Slowsbi
Summary: Она лишь молча наблюдает за тем, как Драконья Королева спасает сотни, тысячи людей. Спасает их замок, спасает её семью. Спасает её саму.





	Так суждено

**Author's Note:**

> верчу канон в своих руках как хочу 
> 
> сонгфик, которого нет в жанрах: Florence + The Machine - Jenny of Oldstones

Она хочет что-то сделать. Схватить меч из драконьего стекла, выбежать за стены замка, броситься в саму темноту и смело взглянуть смерти в глаза. Всё, лишь бы не чувствовать себя бесполезной и не смотреть на своих собственных людей, дрожащих от страха перед возможной гибелью. 

Она хочет их успокоить, заверить их в том, что им нечего бояться. Они выживут все до единого, ни один не умрёт, ни один не пополнит армию мёртвых. О, как она хочет в это верить, как она хочет на это надеяться!

Но всё, что Санса может – просто стоять и смотреть.

Как темнота вокруг замка сгущается, леденеет и поглощает всё живое. Как дотракийцы с пылающими изогнутыми мечами первыми рвутся в бой. 

И быстро умирают. Не проходит и пяти минут, как горящие вдалеке огни гаснут. 

Это безнадёжно. Они все погибнут в этой неравной битве. До этой ночи она предпочитала не думать об этом, потому что такой исход весьма очевиден, а потому не требует особых осмыслений. Проще было беспокоиться о Серсее, о Севере, о том, как прокормить голодных людей и как им всем пережить зиму. А о смерти волновался Джон, постоянно сетуя на то, что мало кто следует его примеру. Санса понимала и его и тех людей, которые предпочитали мыслям о собственной гибели раствориться в потоке обыденной суеты этой жизни. Тогда время ещё позволяло, тогда время ещё было. 

Скрежещущий драконий рёв пробирает её до костей, и тут же рыжие волосы колышет отголосок ветра, поднимаемого сильными взмахами чешуйчатых крыльев. Она поднимает голову и видит пролетающего мимо них Дрогона. А в следующую секунду ночную темноту освещает мощный поток драконьего пламени. Один, второй, третий. 

Санса перестаёт считать после пятого. Она лишь молча наблюдает за тем, как Драконья Королева спасает сотни, тысячи людей. Спасает их замок, спасает её семью. Спасает её саму. Несмотря на мороз, продолжающий больно колоть нежную кожу, в груди теплеет. Ей нравятся эти мысли. Такие простые, такие давно забытые и глупые. Словно бы она снова одиннадцатилетняя девочка, мечтающая выйти за чудесного принца. За чудесную принцессу. Храбрую, нежную и сильную. 

Появление второго дракона с Джоном на спине морозит все наивные фантазии Сансы в одночасье. 

Королева любит его.

Так суждено, что для Сансы она навсегда останется Королевой Таргариенов, Драконьей Королевой, Её Величеством, Её Милостью, и никогда не станет Дейнерис, и тем более никогда не станет Дени. Равно как и Санса навсегда останется для неё Леди Винтерфелла. Сестрой Джона.

А свои глупые мечтания о прекрасной и долгой любви она прибережёт для последних мгновений перед смертью. Будет чему улыбнуться.


End file.
